Rory's Father's Day
by ggpassion
Summary: Rory goes to Luke on Father's Day. Set after the season 6 Finale.


Rory Leigh Gilmore parked her car in front of Luke's Diner on Father's Day. She had just been to see her biological father, Christopher Hayden. It went really well, but something was off. It just didn't feel right. They met at a little restaurant by Yale and talked and ate. They had had a really nice time, but Rory felt like something was missing. That this place, with her father, isn't where she should be. Once they had finished eating, Christopher paid the bill and he walked her to her car. He gave her a short hug good-bye, but that didn't feel right either. It felt awkward. While she was driving back to Yale, she pondered what had happened. Christopher hadn't noticed anything was off or not right. She thought about it on the short 10 minute drive and finally, right before she pulled in to the Yale parking lot, she discovered what was off. She wasn't spending her Father's Day with her father. Sure, she was spending it with he biological father, but not her real father. She wanted to spend it with Luke.

That's when she made a very dangerous U-Turn and headed for Stars Hollow. She was going to spend time with her father. She hadn't been seeing much of Luke lately since her mother and he had broken up. They were sure to get back together, though. Rory knew. Her mother was miserable without Luke and Rory was sure Luke was miserable with her mother. Rory couldn't wait for the day when her mother called her and told her that she and Luke were back together. Rory would jump up and down on the phone with her mother for hours, making it the most exercise Rory has ever done in her whole life. Call her naïve, but Rory knew that they loved each other and would get back together eventually. She just hoped it was soon, for she really misses Luke.

That's what made her end up here, at Luke's Diner, on Father's Day. She parked her car, a little silver Prius that her grandparents had gotten at her graduation, in front on Luke's Diner in the tiny town. She stepped out of the car onto the soft, smooth pavement. Rory looked around and took in the sites of her small town. It looked the same as ever. There were little kids out playing on the green, grassy spots, chasing each other and just having fun. There were people out walking the sidewalks chattering nonstop, holding hands, or both. There were little girls out skipping and holding hands. From the perspective of an oblivious visitor, it looked like a perfect town. But, Rory had lived here her whole life and knew when something was off. The town isn't quite like it used to be. Because Luke and Lorelai aren't together, or even see each other anymore for that matter. The town would be the same again once Luke and Lorelai got back together.

Rory turned and headed towards Luke's Diner. How she had missed this place! She walked up the same steps that her and her mother used to walk up every single day, sometimes more, when she was growing up. Luke's was definitely their second home. When she opened the door, the welcoming jingle of the bell shook her from her thoughts and she looked around the crowded diner, in search of Luke. She didn't see him on her first glance around the diner, so she went up to the counter and took a seat on the soft red stools. She remembered when Lorelai and she used to play bagel hockey at this counter when Luke didn't have any customers, sometimes when he had customers too. Rory chuckled at the memory. Just then she heard Luke yell something from the kitchen to Lane. Ceaser was obviously off today and they were pretty busy. Luke then stepped out from behind the kitchen and walked up to the counter, not noticing Rory at first.

After a couple minutes Luke looked up and spotted Rory a couple stools down and he just stared at her for a couple minutes. He was finally brought back down to reality when Kirk yelled something about needing a burger for energy because he was going bungee jumping. Luke paid no attention to Kirk and walked up to Rory, very carefully. He seemed to be very deep in thought, trying to pick out what to say to her. He finally arrived right in front of her.

"Hey, Rory." Luke said and spoke very carefully.

"Hi Luke." Rory said with a small wave.

"Hey. Umm….just wondering," Luke rubbed his nape "what are you doing here. I figured you wouldn't want to talk to me after what happened with… well you know." Luke said, awkwardly.

"Actually, it's the complete opposite." Rory shifted a little in her seat, nervously. "Can we maybe talk somewhere in private unless…you have plans with April or something today." Rory said.

"Nope, no plans. I've already seen April." Luke pointed to his apartment. "We could go to my apartment and talk." He suggested.

"Yah, let's go." Rory said and started up the stairs.

"Lane, cover for me!" Rory heard Luke yell as he followed her up the stairs.

When Rory entered Luke's apartment, she didn't recognize it. Everything was completely messy. All his things on the floor. It looked like it did when Jess just moved in. Luke obviously hadn't been in the mood to clean in a couple weeks.

Luke brushed stuff off his couch and gestured for Rory to have a seat. "Here, have a seat. Do you want something to drink?" Luke asked and walked over to the fridge, hoping to have something to do, to avoid the awkward situation.

"Umm… I'll have a soda." Rory said.

Luke grabbed a soda out of the fridge and handed it to Rory. He took a seat beside her on the couch.

"So, what's up?" Luke asked.

"Uhh…well… I just wanted to maybe hang out with you for a little while on Father's Day." Rory confessed.

You…wanted to hang out with me?" Luke asked, surprised and happy at the same time.

"Yah, well, I know things have been… weird lately, but I don't want them like that. I still want to see you even though you aren't with mom anymore." Rory said.

"I don't want things to be awkward either. Are you sure it's okay with your mom that you're here?" Luke asked her, making sure. Even though he already knew the answer.

"I didn't ask her, but I know she wouldn't mind. Mom's not like that." Rory told him and looked him in the eye at the last statement.

Luke nodded his head. "I know she's not like that." Luke whispered quietly.

"Look, I didn't come here to make you feel guilty about what happened. It's just as much mom's fault as it is your's. I just wanted to spend Father's Day with my dad." Rory said.

"What about Chris?" Luke asked her.

"I already went out to lunch with dad. It just didn't feel right. He's never felt like a dad to me. **You **are the one that's always been there for me. **You **are my dad." Rory confessed the last part quietly and looked down at her fiddling hands.

Luke was so overwhelmed with happiness that Rory thought of him as a dad. "Thanks Rory. That means a lot." Luke said.

"Well, it's true." Rory said.

"I just what you to know that I've always thought of you as my daughter and that I always will think of you as my daughter, no matter what happens." Luke looked her in the eye. "I will always be there for you." Luke said to her.

Rory's vision became blurry from her tears that threatened to spill out. "Thanks." She managed to choke out. "I will always think of you as my dad, you know, too." Rory said.

"Thanks." Luke said.

"I just wish we could have made it official." And here come the tears. She couldn't hold them in any longer. "I really wanted you to be my official dad." Rory said and looked at Luke as her tears were still pouring down.

Luke's vision was now becoming blurry. "I am so sorry, Rory." Luke said and took her in his arms. This felt right. No awkwardness at all like there was with Chris. It felt right.

Rory finally pulled away from Luke and wiped her eyes. "You ready to go out to lunch?" Rory asked.

"I thought you already had lunch?" Luke said. Rory gave him a weird look. "Sorry, I forgot you're a Gilmore. Let's go." Luke led her out of the apartment and put an arm around her. At least one relationship was repaired and better than ever.

_**A/N So, how did you guys like my Father's Day one-shot? I have always loved the Luke and Rory relationship. I always pictured Rory to spend the Father's Day that Chris hadn't been there (which was basically all of them) with Luke. So, anyways, please review! **_

**_Disclaimer- If I owned it, Luke and Lorelai would have said the I do's years ago. I don't own it. _**


End file.
